I'll Never Tell
by Melody of Melodies
Summary: Kori Anders a far from perfect girl who wants the year to be relativly normal...But then Richard Grayson gets in the way. RobStar, BBRae, CyBee
1. The first day

Have you ever known someone SO annoying, SUCH of a total jackass, that you actually, deep down, kind-of-sort-of…like them?

Well, I have.

And believe me. It's WAY more complicated than it sounds.

His name is Richard.

He's the snobbiest, jerkiest, most sarcastic piece-of-crap I've ever met.

And, like most girls when they like someone, I don't care.

But it feels like he's the one thing I can't have. Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of things I've wanted that I couldn't have.

And I'm not talking about the new skirt at the mall.

When I was two, my parents died in an airplane crash. My uncle came and took care of my sister Komi, my little brother Ryan and I.

I always wanted a mom and dad…

…more than anything.

But I couldn't have them.

And this is just another thing I can't have. It's no biggie…

…right?

Chap. 1.

Kori felt the refreshing autumn breeze wisp by her and down the street. She wasn't to excited about the new school year. Probably just another year of the popular bimbos babbling on about heartbreak, drama, and god knows what! She was going to try to ignore it all this year, and maybe even ignore Grayson, who CONSTANTLY taunted her.

But of course, that NEVER works.

Kori was approaching the school and could see her friends sitting on the front steps. Racheal was reading a book, Gar was trying his hardest to "push her off the edge" (and he was doing a good job!) Vic was talking to some girl, probably Karen Beecher (he had been talking to her a lot lately). They called her Bee because after she kicked your ass in two seconds flat, it stung for at least two weeks…yea. She was tough!

"Hey guys," Kori said, adding a morning yawn to the end of her sentence.

"Hey Kori," Racheal smiled, which she only did for her friends. Then her smile quickly turned into an annoyed frown. "PLEASE put on his shock collar," Racheal said, obviously implying Gar, who immediately stopped whatever he was doing.

"C'mon Guys! Please! Not the collar!" Gar begged.

" Hey Kor," Vic said looking over at her from him and Bee's spot. Bee gave a wave too.

Everything was okay. Kori actually had a feeling that this year would be relatively okay.

But then, the trouble started.

Kitten, the biggest bitch in the universe and her little army of slutty skanks walked over and got in their little cheer leading formation. (they were the school cheer squad). Kori and Kitten had always hated each other. Ever since 1st grade.

"This one's for you Kori. Ready girls? OKAY!" Then everyone cheered.

"U-G-L-Y! You aint got no alibi! You UGLY! HEY HEY! YOU UGLY!"

Yea…and the little crap sticks continued.

"2,4,6,8! Who's the girl we love to hate? KORI! KORI! LOOOOOOOO-Ser!" They all started giggling, along with the whole school out on the front lawn. Even though they were giggling, to Kori, Racheal, Vic and Gar, they were maniacal snickers.

"Yea…anyone have an AK47?" Racheal clenched her fist. Kori stood up and walked over to Kitten.

"Yea, real mature, Kitten. When'd you learn that one? 3rd grade?" The crowds of people ooed.

"Well, Kori, FYI, I only say that to the biggest loser in school! And, like, guess what? It's you! " Kitten's little posse giggled along with her.

Before Kori could think of a response she heard the bell ring. She had 5 minutes to get her stuff from her locker and get to her 1st class, which according to her schedule, happened to be Language Arts. She just looked at the smirking Kitten and walked away. Racheal, Vic, Bee and Gar followed. Racheal took one look at Kitten and gave her the "shove it" sign.

Kori gave a quick wave to her friends as they all walked to their lockers. Kori arrived at her locker and spun her locker combo.

And WHO walks up? None other that Richard Grayson!

"Well, if it isn't Kori Anders," he said with a chuckle at the end.

"Save it, Grayson. I've been humiliated enough. No reason for you to rub it in my face." Kori said dryly.

"God, Anders. Forget to take your happy pill this morning?" Richard said with the smirk still on his face.

"Well, maybe I did!" Kori said in her mind as she imagined slamming her locker door in his face. "But a whole bottle of happy pills couldn't stop you from being a total S.O.B.!"

Kori snapped back into reality as she realized that Richard was looking through her notebook. Kori quickly shut her locker door with her books in hand and attempted to snatch the book from his hand. And she couldn't reach it. Fate wasn't on her side…how shocking.

"GIMME THAT BACK!" Kori said hopping up to get her private notebook out of his grasp.

"Fine, but only cuz you looked so pathetic trying to get it." He "graciously" gave it back to Kori who snatched it out of his hand and fast-walked to Language Arts.

And, again, Fate hated her. Richard obviously had the same class, because he was following her to Language Arts.

Kori arrived in the classroom with Richard behind, who took a seat in the back of the classroom with his jock friends. Great…no friends of hers in this class.

"Miss Anders? Would you care to explain why you and Richard are late?" said the teacher, Ms. Rouge, who was obviously implying something. The class snickered.

"It wasn't like that, Ms. Rouge." Kori said angrily_. Actually he's the one who made me late. He was practicly stalking me! _Kori wanted to say, but her being the wimpy, respectful person she was, she held herself back.

"Whatever your excuse is, I don't care." Ms. Rouge said with squinted eyes. "Now, class. As I understand, you studied Plays last year. This year we will be reading various works of Shakespere and comparing them to other works," she said with her heavy accent. "Instead of jumping into a lesson on the first day, we're jumping into a project. I will choose your partner. Each partner will draw a famous play out of this jar. You must write a 5 minute script, combining the two plays. You must do research in the play if you do not know the plot. It is due Friday."

She then started assigning pairs for the project. When she came to Kori, she looked across the room and said, "Richard. You and Richard." Kori clenched her fist under her desk where no one could see it. Richard started hitting his head on the desk.

_WHY me?_ They both thought.

"Richard, Kori? Come and draw your plays, I do not have all day." Kori and Richard walked to the front of the classroom and drew two pieces of paper out of the jar.

The Phantom of the Opera and Hairspray.

Great. As if being Richard's partner wasn't hard enough.

30 minutes went by, with Ms. Rouge blabbing on about stuff that Kori didn't care about. She just wanted to get out and see her friends.

"Class dismissed," Ms. Rouge said, flipping her short black hair and walked out of the room.

Kori snapped out of her boredom to realize that everyone was leaving the classroom. Richard walked up behind her and stopped her by her shoulder. "Show up at my house this afternoon for the project." He refused to take no for an answer.

"What if I don't?" Kori said back, with her bitchy attitude that _every_ girl has.

"Then get an F, moron." Grayson snickered.

_No. He SO didn't just call me a moron!_ Kori could feel the steam shoot from her ears.

Kori, though, wasn't a whimp. There was an imaginary jar inside her that had all of her back-biting, ass-kicking attitudes, and she wasn't gonna let Grayson win. Fuck ignoring him, she was gonna solve the Grayson issue. Starting now.

See, told you it was complicated.

ILLNEVERTELLILLNEVERTELLILLNEVERTELLILLNEVERTELL

So, what do ya think? Good, crappy? I dunno, ive been pondering this idea, for a while.

By the way, starting in the next chapter, it'll be from Kori's point of view and then occasionally switch to Richard. Sorry if its confusing.

PLEASE REVIEW!

-Melody


	2. Stupid Evil Project

Sorry- been going through a rough time...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own teen titans, so shove that up your arse, BIATCH!

Kori:

The day went pretty smoothly…unless you count the fact that Grayson is in every single one of my classes! DAMMIT! It's a conspiracy! God, does the administration HATE me or something? At least Rach is in at least in my social studies class, and my art class. Gar and Vic are in those classes with me too. But still.

After school I had to go straight to Richard's house (kill me). It wasn't any trouble finding his house, considering everyone in TOWN knew where he lived.

He's Bruce Wayne's son. Find the biggest house in town and you're there.

About half an hour later I approached Wayne Manor and I practically fainted! The House was SO huge…like the size of 5 holiday inns.

Rich kid.

I came to the door and hesitantly rang the doorbell.

Hesitantly, as in 'Do I really want to walk in to GRAYSON'S house?'

Before I could make up an excuse to walk away, an old man with dress pants, a sport coat and a tie on answered the door.

"Oh, yes. Are you here to see Master Richard?"

I tried to hold in my laughter as much as possible. MASTER Richard!

"Uh, yes. Thank you, sir." I gave him a polite smile and waited.

He returned my smile and pressed a button on an intercom on the wall.

"Master Richard, your guest is here," the Butler said into the intercom. It was a couple of seconds before I could hear a reply.

"…Fine. I'm coming." Richard shut off the intercom.

The butler looked a little embarrassed. "Please excuse Richard. He is a little…stressed lately." The butler suddenly realized something and held out his hand for a shake. "I'm sorry, Miss. My name is Alfred if you need anything.

I smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Kori. And thank you."

I heard footsteps on marble floor and looked up at the stair case. Richard walked down the stairs and looked up at me.

_Oh, god those eyes…_ I thought. Then I shook away the thoughts and realized Alfred was walking away and Richard was standing in front of me.

"Well, you showed up. Now all you have to do is do our project and leave," Richard said sounding more sarcastic than ever.

"Yea whatever, Grayson," I replied unleashing the bitchy-ness once more. "Where are we gonna work on this thing?"

"In the Study." Richard said. He motioned for me to follow him as he led me down a hallway to a door. As soon as he opened the door I stood in awe.

At least a hundred bookshelves full of books! Each shelf stood at least 30 feet high!

I am such a nerd when it comes to reading so I could've DIED in there! When I realized he was already sitting at a couch with a coffee table I snapped out of my nerdy daydreams and hurried over to the couch.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Richard said slumping lazily on the couch.

"Uh…well, do you have any books on Broadway plays?" I asked.

"We might have the book the Phantom of the Opera…" he said, getting up to look for the book. "But I don't think we have one of…oh…what was that other stupid play again?"

"Hairspray, and NO. It's not stupid. It's about a girl who stands up for her beliefs, despite what people say about her-"

"Whatever. It's stupid, okay?" Richard responded, annoyed. This made me angrier.

"Well, maybe you should see it before you judge it-"

"It's about a fat girl with big hair. Big whoop."

I wanted to kill him.

"Not everything is about being fat or skinny, or popular or not. It may be what you base YOUR standards on, but not me." I looked down at my notebook, resting on my lap. "Now, if you're finished being a total ass-cake I'd like to work on this project."

"WHAT did you call me, Anders?" Richard said as he stood up, his face turning red.

"You heard me!" And then it happened. Forces unknown controlled me.

I swiftly smacked him HARD in the face.

"OW! WTF Anders!" Richard said, holding his cheek in pain. Before you could say "OH, GOD I WISH I NEVER DID THAT!" I was out the door.

Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like the next chapter.

-Melody


	3. Slap in the face

Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans…or Wonder Bread…

Kori:

I was both defiant and embarrassed. I was just going to do the project myself. He can deal.

I looked up and felt rain drops fall on my face. I continued down the sidewalk, continued the dreary journey home.

Who did Richard think he was anyway? God WHY did I have to be in his classes?

I looked up ahead at the sidewalk. There was the Gotham Park entrance up ahead. What would a little visit to the park hurt?

I felt the rain getting heavier and heavier. I ran to a nearby picnic table and just sat as I got SOAKED.

What does it matter, anyway? Nothing to go home to. Nothing to greet me, besides my family who never talks to me…

Almost nothing to live for.

Almost.

Except the one thing I want to live for isn't there.

Love.

And I can never have it.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the tree nearby.

"…h-hello…?" I stuttered nervously.

No answer.

"…um…" I was breathing faster now. "Person?"

Still no answer. If I had drank more for lunch I would have personally wet myself.

Suddenly the shadow dropped out of the tree and walked towards me.

I couldn't believe what (or WHO) I was looking at.

"What are you doing out here! It's pouring down rain!" the mysterious person said.

It was Robin. THE Robin.

"Uh…well…what are YOU doing out here?" I suddenly realized what a stupid question that was. What ELSE would Robin be doing out here?

"I'm on patrol," he said holding in his sarcasm.

"Uh, heh, yea," I said looking out at the rain. "Well, I'd better go."

"You can't go out in this rain," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, newsflash- I already AM out in the rain," I said, spreading my arms out. He scratched the back of his head (which, by the way, nearly made me MELT!)

"Oh…yea," he muttered. "Well, at least take this."

Then he threw me his cape.

"No, I'll be fine," I protested, throwing it back.

"It's cool, I have a million." He threw it back at me.

"Well, now you'll still have a million." I threw it back.

"Just take the cape!" he threw it back to me for the third time. I wrapped it around me.

"Uh…I have to go. Thanks for the cape…and…stuff." I ran off in the opposite direction to my house.

"Wait," Robin said, which made me stop. I turned around. "What's your name?"

"You're not going to stock me or anything, right?" I joked.

"Nah," he smiled.

"Kori. Kori Anders."

Well, that is chapter 3. I'm going to answer all of my reviews:

Boylessgirl: I hope it's a good story! And yep- Richard's a total shitface!

Longhairedhorse: Nah, not awesome… But You made me feel awesome! 

Okag148Oo: I am SO NOT good at writing. But Yep. I'm trying to update more! Thanks!

StarrGoddess: I know! I just HAD to give Richard a slap in the face!

FallenTeenHearts: Thank you for your concern.  I've just been going through family trauma and stuff and I've been really depressed lately. But I'm going to try to update way more often. Thank you!

D-I-WaRrIa: I know. Wouldn't it be fun to have guys be total buttmunches to you? And I'm glad I cured your headache :D

samuraigurl1213: Well, I've updated, so enjoy!


	4. A PEACEFUL walk home

Ok, I'd like to start out by saying SORRY that it took so long to update. I had a SEVERE case of writer's block.

Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Teen Titans...

The week went by rather dully. I was still shocked about my little meeting with the Boy Wonder. Why had he talked to me? Why did he care? And why did he ask me for my name?

I hadn't told anyone about it. I didn't think it was too big a deal. But, yet, every morning, I looked thoughtfully at the folded cape on my dresser…

I hadn't spoken to Richard all week. I just did the project myself. He probably didn't even know what a Tony Award was. What a moron…

3

Friday at last.

I walked down the hallway to my locker. Maybe Robin wouldn't show up again. But more importantly, maybe Richard won't EVER have to be my useless partner again!

I spun my combination and threw open my locker door.

I was thankful Racheal hadn't seen me yet today. She would've seen RIGHT through me and known that something was up. I swear, it's as if she's psychic or something!

Same with Richard.

Of course, right on queue, Richard walked up to my locker and leaned his shoulder against the locker next to me.

"Listen- I'm sorry about that…thing…at my house…"

"Oh, now you're sorry? After I did the project myself?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh…well…I…you did the project by yourself?" he asked sheepishly- yea. SHEEPISH!

"Yea. As in, I SHOULD get all of the credit!" I fumed.

He merely stared at me for a couple of seconds. Then a slight smile spread across his face. "Well, so did I."

It took me a couple seconds to comprehend what had just happened. "You…what?"

He laughed at my confusion (this made me want to strangle him). "I did it myself, Anders." He then grabbed the script, plot outline, character list, and laminated cover page out of his backpack. He looked at it for a second, as if checking to see if I was worthy of touching it. Then he proudly gave it to me.

"…Uh…Ok…" And that's all that managed to come out of my mouth.

3

The class went by pretty smoothly. After reading both, Richard's script and mine, I ended up choosing Richard's…

I know. I'm crazy.

But to tell you the truth, his was…better. It had a much better plot line than mine.

After school Racheal, Gar, Vic, Bee and I all met up at the front of the school.

"So what are we doin this weekend?" Bee asked, looking at everyone else for suggestions.

"Mall and Movie Saturday?" Gar openly suggested.

Everyone nodded.

Tomorrow a day at the mall and a movie. What could ruin my plans?

Well, what- or WHO- ELSE has always ruined my plans?

3

I walked down the sidewalk, listening to the newly fallen leaves crunch under my sneakers. I listened to the birds singing their lovely songs. Everything seemed calm.

Then guess who showed up?

Richard's motorcycle could be heard behind me, accelerating down the street.

'_So much for the peaceful walk home_,' I thought. I decided to just ignore the roaring Harley.

Have you ever tried to ignore a Harley? It isn't easy.

Richard drove up beside me and stopped. "Why are you walking home?"

I felt "Lady McBitch" pop out of my head. "Well, Richy mcRich Rich, not all of us have 5 limos in our garages. We also don't have huge, gas-gussling Harleys."

"Well, wanna ride my gas-gussling machine? With flames on the side, might I add," Richard said.

"It's VERY tempting," I said sarcastically. "But I have to…" I stopped, looking behind Richard.

Another motorcycle came winding around the corner. She had seen this motorcycle before…

"Oh no," I said realizing who it was.

Rancid.

He skidded to a stop and stepped off of his motorcycle. He walked over to me and crossed his arms.

"Hey babe. What's such a hot chick doing hangin around with pretty boy here?" he said, pointing to Richard.

I gave him a "you can't be friggin serious" look.

Richard gave him a "I'll beat your face in if you lay a hand on her" look (Which scared me!)

"Well, get on my motorcycle. We can go get some beer," He said rather forcefully.

I looked at Richard nervously. "Uh, thanks, but no thanks…"

"I didn't ASK you. I TOLD you." He pulled my arm and threw me on the motorcycle. I couldn't jump off because he had already sped off down the road.

Without thinking I screamed something I had never thought I would ever scream:

"RICHARD! HELP!"

Faster thank you can say "I'll Never Tell" he was already off and on Rancid's tail. But no matter how much he sped up, Rancid was always that much in front of him.

Then Richard told me to do something I will NEVER do again:

"JUMP!"

I, of course, protested. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" I screamed from the back of Rancid's motorcycle. Rancid had no interest in our conversation, for he knew that I would NEVER jump from one speeding motorcycle to another!

In that sense, I guess you could say that Rancid was smart.

Richard didn't argue much. The only thing me said was:

"TRUST ME!"

I must have been crazy, because…

…I jumped.

It felt as if angels were carrying me to safety…to Richard.

Before I knew it, I had been caught by Richard, and I landed in his lap. While he steered, from his elbows up he cradled me.

Then everything went black.

To be continued...

NE wayz...hope you liked. I now got to the partI wanted to write.

Reviews:

Boylessgirl: That would be telling! Thanks!

Wild Fantasy: Thanks! I loved being favorited!

musicgal: Again...that's telling:P Thanks!

Fallen Teen Hearts: Of course I'll read ur story! And Happy go Luckiness annoys me... I mean COME ON! Who is REALLY THAT HAPPY? Aliens named starfire that's who!

sameraigurl: Sorry. Writer's Block attacks me...

Jellibabe: Thanks! Good idea...strokes chin

StarrGoddess: Naw! Not off the chart..(I'm SO not that good.) but thank you so much/

Tprinces: Thanx. You'll seee...smiles deviously

mychemicalromancefan4life: Glad U like :D

Kristine: The writer's block gets the best of me DIE WRITER'S BLOCK!...ahem...thanks /

pixiepuff101: I'm glad you love it! hugs virtual you I really am trying to update ASAP


	5. Waking up and then going ot sleep

Sorry guys, but this chapter SUCKS… I didn't get a lot of reviews last time, so I wasn;t very encouraged.

By the way.., I have a deviantart account:

Here's my Deviantart Link:

givgirlrox101. don't own Teen Titans. So sue me.

I squinted my eyes open and felt an unfamiliar feeling. That instinct that tells you that you aren't home. I tried to lift myself up off of the couch that I was laying on, but my head pounded and pounded, as if a gong was being hit repetitively.

"…Ugh…." Was all I managed to get out.

Without lifting up my head I looked around as best as I could. A marble staircase, a portrait of Thomas Wayne…

I was at Richard's house.

Suddenly, the memory of jumping from one motorcycle to the other came into my mind. I remembered feeling…safe. Then everything blurred.

"Oh, look. The extreme stunt-woman is awake," Richard said raising an eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then my head pounded again. I held my head in my hand and slowly attempted to get up. As soon as I sat up on the antique couch, I gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm just kidding," Richard said, returning the look.

I looked at him for a couple of seconds…something was different.

"…Richard…" I said rather weakly after I took a sip out of a glass of water on the coffee table in front of me. "What…happened?"

Richard took a deep sigh and then began the story. Of how Rancid tried to take me, for God knows why, and that I HAD jumped from one moving motorcycle to another. And that I HAD landed safely.

But the big question was, WHERE did Richard learn to do the things he did?

Ignoring this question I looked around the enormous room. There were dozens of portraits of old, probably dead, guys. Then I looked at the grandfather clock next to the fireplace.

'Oh my gosh!' I thought 'It's one in the morning! Uncle Galfore is probably wondering where I am!' I immediately jumped up and off of the couch, but then felt weak. There was NO way I could get home.

"I have…to get home," I said clutching one side of my head. "My Uncle…is probably worried." I slowly sat back on the couch.

"We already called him. He's fine with you staying here."

'WAIT. HOLD THE PHONE…' I thought, my eyes growing wider. 'staying here?'

Richard had to have noticed my look, because he started laughing.

"Oh, come on! You'll stay in a GUEST room," Richard laughed

There was a long silence.

"Where's Bruce?" I asked looking around the room.

"Uh, Well, he's at…work." Richard said nervously.

"…at one in the morning?"

"Well, there was something wrong with the security system…" Richard said, picking up a motorcycle magazine on the coffee table and skimming through the pages.

There was another pause. Then I thought of another question.

"Where's Alfred?" I said, now staring at him.

"Well, Alfred's….hitting the clubs…" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever, I just need to go to sleep…" I said attempting to stand up, holding the armrest on the couch for support.

Richard gave a sigh. "Come on…" he groaned scooping me up, as if I weighed nothing at all.

He started up the ballroom-style stairs, cradling me in his arms. I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. A couple days ago we were in a fight- now he's holding me! What gives?

"Uh…" I said, with wide eyes and an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, please. You should be happy that we're letting you stay…" He growled.

Why was he like this? He was never THIS mad…

When we reached the end of the West wing, he opened the door to reveal a GIGANTIC room with a canopy bed, a small couch and coffee table and a plasma TV on the wall opposite of the bed. And of course there was a door, probably leading to the bathroom, in the corner of the room.

Richard gently set me down on the bed. " There's already toothpaste and stuff like that in the bathroom. And here's some stuff to sleep in," He said tossing her an oversized T-shirt (probably his) and some Basketball shorts (also probably his).

He turned around to leave the room. Right before he closed the door I stopped him.

"Hey Richard…." He turned around to look at me, with a slightly angry look on his face.

"Thanks…" I finished, adding the slightest smile possible.

"No problem." He said, returning the small smile, then replacing it with a dignified frown. "Well, if you need anything, I'll be in my room…" he awkwardly walked out of the room.

I dreamily changed out of my t-shirt and Levis and threw on the oversized shirt and the soft basketball shorts. After brushing my teeth, instead of robotically slumping over to the bed, I, sort of, _floated_ to it. Even though I had never even THOUGHT about sleeping here…I felt…safe.

Richard's POV:

I rolled over on my side, uncomfortably. I blindly groped around for my comforter, but couldn't find it.

Of course.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and gazed over at the bright red lights of my alarm clock:

4:34 AM.

'…great…,' I thought to myself. 'Just _perfect_…' And then, after that, my throat felt incredibly dry. 'even better…'

I yanked myself up off of the bed and dragged my feet one after the other down the hallway.

As soon as I reached the stairs, I noticed the T.V. was still on in the guest room…

…should I?

Well, all I was going to do was turn off the TV. I wasn't going to let her know I was in there at all.

Ok, here it goes…

I peeked into the room to find Kori asleep, with remote in hand.

Thank God she wasn't awake.

I tip-toed over to the TV and turned it of manually. I quickly looked over at Kori, who had suddenly turned over. She looked comfortable and content.

It was here and now that I admitted to myself that I kind of sort of…

…liked Kori.

As in I could TOLERATE her.

But there's NO WAY we could be friends. Roy already talked to me about being nice to her…he said something like "People like her and people like you just don't mix."

So it's either Kori or my reputation…

…at the moment, I definitely pick my reputation!

Well, at the moment…

What do ya think? Tell me! The review button is RIGHT THERE!

To my Reviews:

FallenTeenHearts: THANKS! I'm so glad I made your day! In fact, hearing that it made your day made MY day! Glad you like it! HOORAY FLUFF!

PixiePuff: Thanks! I needed that 

Wild Fantasy: Naw! Not AWESOME! But your comment means so much to me! Thank You! 3

samuraigurl1213: Yea I kno :-P But I couldn't use Roy or Red X cuz I'm usin them for something else….:-O Plus Rancid seemed like the kind of person to do something like he did (to me!) But go you!

mychemicalromancefan4life:Aw, Thanks! Glad you Like!

Tprinces: Hey buddy old pal! Yea! What a crap log!

Boylessgirl52941: Sank Youz!

And Zat ees it! So C YA later!

-Melody


End file.
